


The Grass Is Always Greener

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Harry gets some news about an old friend.





	The Grass Is Always Greener

**Author's Note:**

> Seema would like to state for the record that she is in no way, shape or form responsible for this. (But we know better).
> 
> Originally written and posted in February 2006.

Tom looked up at the muffled shriek.

"Bad news from home, Harry?" 

"I'll say!" Harry said, angrily tossing aside his PADD. At Tom's look of concern, he quickly added, "No, no, not really. My mom just passed along a piece of news she thought I'd be interested in."

"Is it Libby? She's getting married?" Tom took a deep breath. "I am _so_ sorry--"

"Tom." Harry looked at him in disgust. "Libby got married _years_ ago. I think she's got at least two kids by now."

"Then what?"

"Just someone I used to know--old penpal--got promoted."

"Ah," Tom said, beginning to understand. 

"Don't say it," Harry said sharply. 

"Say what?"

"You were going to tell me that it's different being in the Alpha Quadrant, that if we were back there I'd be moving up the ranks as well."

"All right then," said Tom. "I won't mention it. Or the fact that they just finished fighting a major war and combat duty also helps to speed things up as far as promotions go."

"Oh, please," Harry said, waving his hand dismissively. "This guy's not even in Starfleet, but in some colonial fleet. With his father as his commanding officer, no less!"

Tom privately considered that serving under one's father might make it harder, but just nodded in sympathy. "I see."

"And, to top it all off, he's gotten not just one promotion but two! All in the space of six weeks!"

"Six weeks?"

"Yep."

"Wow, it took me longer than that to get back my pip after I was busted down to ensign--" Tom broke off quickly at the look on Harry's face. "I mean, that's terrible."

"Yeah, all he's got going for him basically is that he's a hot shot pilot and his father's an admiral, but that doesn't mean he deserved promotion to commander! Heck, I'd have thought twice before making him a major!"

"Major?" 

"I told you, colonial fleet."

Tom sought for something diplomatic to say. "Well, there you go. It's not like it's Starfleet--"

"And as for his leadership skills, hah! You think I was naïve little goody-two-shoes when we first met? Talk about being a green ensign--you should see Apollo!"

"Sounds like somebody's feeling a little green in a different sense," Tom muttered under his breath. Aloud, he said, "Apollo? Like the god?"

"Apollo's his call sign--modesty was never his strong suit. No, his real name's Lee. Nice guy, actually. I'll introduce you one of these days." Harry paused. "That is, if he ever makes it to Earth."

"Don't you mean if 'we' ever make it to Earth?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yeah, that too," said Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a crossover with Battlestar Galactica.


End file.
